Todavía no es navidad y ya te quiero dar tu noche buena
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: Porque para Taiga la navidad no era especial, pero si toda esa publicidad se empeñaba en que la disfrutara, ¿Quién era el para no intentarlo? This story is in Spanish, not because it gives me that option page. I'm sorry drawbacks.


**Todavía no es navidad y ya te quiero dar tu noche buena.**

**Porque para Taiga la navidad no era especial, pero si toda esa publicidad se empeñaba en que la disfrutara, ¿Quién era el para no intentarlo?**

_**Ya saben, ni por ser estas fiestas los personajes me pertenecen, aunque solo querría a Daiki. En fin créditos a su respectivo autor, yo solo quería lemmon navideño.**_

Caminaba por las concurridas calles, los adornos luminosos y de color rojo dejaban muy en claro la época que se acercaba, mañana seria la tan afamada "noche buena", aun así, estos adornos solo se apreciaban en las calles comerciales, al adentrarse a los suburbios la iluminación era igual al resto del año.

Kagami Taiga era solitario por necesidad, desde joven se había habituado a esa falta de "calor hogareño" sus padres eran divorciados, su madre era una gran diseñadora europea que había regresado a Italia cuando se divorció de su padre, el cual era un adicto al trabajo, bueno suponía que era por eso que la empresa familiar le iba tan bien, lo cual le permitía darse la vida que se daba en uno de los países más caros para vivir, así que no se quejaba mucho de las frías fiestas de navidad a las que fue llevado cuando era niño, aun podía recordar los juguetes caros que le regalaban.

Suspiro con melancolía al ver a un padre de familia que llevaba algunos paquetes de lo que parecían obsequios, el país oriente empezaba a tomarse la navidad como una festividad propia.

Sonrió.

Sintiéndose menos solo que en aquellas épocas de su niñez, y rememorando los acontecimientos que a lo largo de ya dos años en Japón habían pasado. Porque en este país al fin había logrado sentirse parte de algo, parte de un equipo que le quería como un amigo. Un equipo con el cual había logrado ser aceptado como rival de alguien. Así fue como una lucecita se encendió en aquel cerebro embotado de básquet.

Él quería enseñarle a sus amigos esa tradición extranjera que nunca disfruto de niño, tal vez esas viejas historias, y las estupideces que se decían en esas fechas dejarían de ser menos vacías si tenía con quien compartir una cena y un agradable rato. Y sino pues tendría una excusa perfecta para verlo, pues por las vacaciones no había podido. Ahora solo necesitaba a los cómplices perfectos.

Saco el celular, cambiando el rumbo de su destino, debía hacer compras para la cena que pensaba organizar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era un 23 de diciembre, muy relajado en su hogar, Kuroko Tetsuya, estaba en la sala tomando el té con su abuela mientras veían un poco de televisión, sus padres no habían tenido vacaciones de invierno en sus respectivos trabajos y su poco aguante para el frio lo mantenía arraigado en su hogar.

Así que cuando su celular sonó a eso de las 7 de la tarde notificándole de un nuevo mensaje se sorprendió un poco, al igual que su abuela que se había sumergido en un documental de la segunda guerra mundial. Abrió el mensaje bajo la mirada expectante de su abuela.

—Es Kagami-kun— explico a su acompañante— me pregunta si tengo planes para mañana por la noche. — el peliazul no se explicaba el porqué de la pregunta.

— ¡Oh! — exclamo la anciana como comprendiendo— Kagami-kun viene de Estados Unidos, ¿no? — Su nieto solo asintió con la cabeza— tal vez quiera festejar la noche buena con sus amigos.

— Ya veo. — espeto el menor sin cambio alguno en el rostro y sin mostrar señas de contestar el mensaje.

— Ve al festejo Tetsuya-kun, ve, y diviértete con tus amigos. — y le dio una abuelesca sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Bien! Ya tengo a Kuroko, Himuro, Murasakibara, Takao, que convencerá a Midorima, el cual arrastrara a Akashi, aunque no se para que lo quiero, solo faltan Riko y Momoi-san, la que espero convenza a Aomine de venir, y también Kise.

Hablaba solo el pelirrojo mientras revisaba una lista y su celular sobre la mesita de su sala, alrededor había adornos navideños que había comprado esa tarde, y sobre la mesa y muebles de cocina se encontraban los ingredientes para preparar el banquete navideño.

Había tratado de contactar a los de Seirin, pero la mayoría había salido de viaje, solo estaban Hyuga el cual estaba enfermo y no podría ir, Riko que aún no le confirmaba y Furikata, el cual tampoco le había respondido diciéndole que tenía que consultar con sus padres.

Así que se dispuso a llamar en persona a la entrenadora de Too, después de todo a la persona que realmente quería ver ese día solo por medio de ella podría invitarla sin ser tan obvio.

Kagami se debatía internamente, empezándose a arrepentir de ese supuesto y repentino espíritu navideño.

Desde hace más de 6 meses se había dado cuenta de algo muy estúpido.

Estaba enamorado.

Lo peor, de un hombre.

Lo terrible, de Aomine Daiki.

Había sido un suceso extraño aquel de enamorarse y darse por enterado.

Valla que desde que lo conoció, debía admitir había cierta obsesión entre ambos, los constantes enfrentamientos por esa rivalidad exasperante los habían metido en un montón de líos, en los que poco les faltaba por agarrarse a golpes, aunque derivado de esas pelas había descubierto muchas cosas del moreno, como que realmente no era tan inconsciente, que no se iba a los golpes por cualquier tontería, que era muy ocurrente a la hora de inventar escusas que no mortificaran a Satsuki o Tetsu, como él les decía. Que era bastante tolerante cuando la generación de los milagros estaba presente y que era alguien paciente y motivador cuando alguien le pedía consejos con el básquet, como cuando los pequeños de la cancha en la que solían jugar _one-on-one_ le pedían alguna recomendación para mejorar.

De todo eso se dio cuenta después de haberle ganado a Too por primera y hasta el momento única vez. De ahí en adelante Aomine empezó a reanudar su amistad con Kuroko lo que a la pelirosa tenía encantada, por lo cual al ser el amigo del chico fantasma se había visto obligado a convivir con ellos también. De a poco los demás de la generación de los milagros se habían ido incorporando al grupo, aunque eran agradables había ciertas cosas exasperantes en Kise, porque era muy empalagoso con el moreno y Kuroko, y con Akashi que de repente se ponía tétrico, y él que pensaba que el problemático seria el peliverde, aunque como siempre traía pegado a Takao eran muchas las veces que lograban avergonzarlo y reírse a su costa. Riko y Momoi también se habían hecho muy amigas así que habían tenido muchas ocasiones en las cuales los equipos de Too y Seirin salían juntos a divertirse.

Recordaba el verano pasado, en el cual habían salido todos en grupo a la playa.

Ese verano, donde se había convencido, por las malas, de que no era nada fraternal, ni amistosa la rivalidad lo que lo unía a Aomine, sino que era eso llamado amor, a lo cual había temido y rechazado por todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Aomine.

Y valla que había sido difícil hacerse a la idea de ser homosexual, incluso había utilizado a algunas chicas para quitarse pensamientos sobre el moreno, pero ese día viendo el torso desnudo del moreno húmedo por el sudor que lo recorría, mientras jugueteaba con No. 2 sobre la arena, sintió que algo en su interior se removía, identificándolo como deseo. Y lo peor no había sido eso, sino descubrir también el monstruo de los celos, porque vamos cualquiera podría desear a Aomine, era guapo y tenía un cuerpo de campeonato, pero la plática que escucho y lo que le provoco, fueron lo que lo convenció de todas sus sospechas.

—¿Quieres una cubeta para tu baba Kise-kun? — Pregunto divertida la pelirosa al rubio, el cual se encontraba aun lado de su cama de playa bronceándose, y embelesado viendo a Aomine.

El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja y se fijó en el modelo.

—¡No estoy babeando Momoichi! — Se defendió Kise mientras se cubría el rostro abochornado con una pequeña toalla.

—Sí, claro, y yo no estoy enamorada de Tetsu-kun, pero en fin, deja de verlo, vas a gastar a Dai-chan y alguien podría enojarse contigo . — y volteo hacia el pelirrojo sacándole la lengua y guiñándole un ojo.

La pelirosa salió corriendo en dirección a su mejor amigo y se le subió en la espalda.

— ¡Deja de estar exhibiéndote Dai-chan! — Le recrimino con los cachetes inflados— no seas cruel con tus admiradores. — y le dio un zape.

— ¡Ehh!, ¡¿qué diablos te pasa Satsuski?! — pregunto irritado y no comprendiendo lo que su amiga decía.

La chica lo ignoro por completo y sacudiendo lo brazos tratando de llamar la atención del chico fantasma le llamó.

—Tetsu-kun juguemos al volleyball.— gritaba aun en la espalda del moreno que trataba de quitarse los brazos de la chica que le rodeaban el cuello.

La cual por fin se bajó y se fue a colgar del brazo de Tetsuya

—Yo quiero jugar con Aominecchi.— se levantó el rubio presuroso.

— No se trata de aplastarlos, invita a alguien más Satsuki.— sugirió el moreno, creyendo que era demasiada desventaja Tetsu y la chica juntos contra él y el rubio.

La chica soltó una risita maliciosa que solo Aomine le conocía y él se limitó a suspirar.

— Kagami-kun ven con nosotros.— y el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado hasta su sitio y lo había arrastrado con ellos para el dichoso partido.

Había sido divertido los primeros tres minutos, debía admitir el pelirrojo, ya que al parecer Aomine no estaba muy familiarizado con el juego y las primeras veces había volado la pelota al lado contrario de donde se suponía, o la mandaba demasiado lejos mientras maldecía a la estúpida pelota. Y él se había partido de risa, Kuroko había hecho comentarios que hicieron enojar más al moreno que los amenazaba, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando el rubio fue hasta la mitad de su cancha, ya que Aomine se había pasado debajo de la malla para amenazarlos de cerca, había tomado de la mano al moreno y se lo había llevado diciéndole que él le ayudad a mejor su "saque".

Ver a Aomine darle a espalda, después de haberle dirigido toda su atención a él mientras discutían, como siempre pasaba, mientras era tomado de la mano, le había hecho a su estómago la sensación de querer vomitar, pero cuando vio como el rubio aprovechaba el estar "enseñándole" como jugar al moreno, para recorrer con sus manos los brazos del As de Too, una extraña furia le sobrevino, Aomine no podía ser tan idiota y Kise tan puta para aprovechar eso, así que cuando el mal servicio de Aomine fue ejecutado se apresuró a contrarrestarlo con fuerza, que fuera dar directo al rostro del rubio sacándole sangre de la nariz, había sido algo no calculado, pero que igual se había sentido liberador y más cuando Aomine en vez de ayudar a su compañero de equipo empezó a reírse de él y la marca roja que le había quedado, acercándose a él y diciendo: "bien hecho Kagami", había sido la primera vez que le llamaba así, sin aquel "Bakagami" y el puño que le mostro para que lo chocaran hincho su pecho de una felicidad ridícula e incomprensible que quería volver a experimentar.

De eso habían pasado meses, y aun cuando su ánimos de adolescente enamorado un día lo subían a lo más alto del mundo, y al otro lo azotaban hasta la capa más profunda del subsuelo, había decidido que mañana haría una gran fiesta, para sus amigos y para verlo a él. Porque no importaba mucho si Aomine nunca sentía lo mismo que él, pero verlo sonreír le gustaba mucho, y que conviviera con el sintiéndose a gusto y sin mantener ninguna fachada de chico malo, que por cierto si era un poco, le agradaba y le hacia el día.

Ya que Santa no existía, él se daría una buena navidad creando la oportunidad para estar cerca de Daiki.

Y después de aquellos pensamientos llamo a Momoi, la cual energética como siempre le respondió que claro, que Dai-chan siempre era un amargado que solo la llevaba a ver una película, así que con gusto irían a la fiesta.

Y Kagami no pudo ser más feliz porque sin tener siquiera que pedirlo, la pelirosa ya le había asegurado que ambos estarían en su casa. Se levantó de su sitio y se fue a la cocina a marinar el pavo, ya que mañana tendría muchas cosas que hacer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagami estaba sentado en una silla que había traído del comedor enfrente de la puerta. Sino fuera porque usaba las uñas muy cortas, y era asqueroso, se las hubiera estado comiendo de nerviosismo.

La cena ya estaba lista, él se encontraba con un ligero suéter de color azul marino con un diseño de rombos grises y azul cielo engarzados entre ellos, con pantalones de mezclilla azul marino también. Había terminado de arreglar la cena, la casa y así mismo desde hace 40 minutos, ya que por culpa de sus nervios hasta temprano se había levantado. Repasaba su plan una y otra vez, y se maldecía el doble de veces por dejarse llevar por sus sentimentalismos estúpidos, y resignándose a las posibles consecuencias que tendría lo planeado, pero ¡joder! Que no podía más, ayer había llorado, ¡sí, llorado! como nena con Titanic, porque el amor de esos dos nunca se iba a dar, así como el de él y Aomine, así que cuando se dio cuenta de lo maricón de su pensamiento se decidió a que le diría a Aomine todo, y que el estúpido moreno le hiciera como quisiera.

Claro, eso había sido ayer por la noche, hoy cuando faltaban unos minutos para que sus invitados llegaran, la determinación se le había escapado por la ventana.

Por eso cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando al primer invitado salto de su asiento, miro la puerta mientras el segundo timbre se oía en el departamento, y logro pronunciar un "ya voy", al abrir la puerta se encontró con un sonriente Takao que iba con Midorima y Akashi.

— ¡Feliz Navidad!— exclamo el moreno con efusividad abrazando al pelirrojo, que se quedó estático.

—Eso es mañana. — corrigió de inmediato el heterocromatico, que los quito de la puerta adentrándose al departamento.

— Nanodayo— susurro Midorima mientras seguía a su excapitán.

— Son los primeros en llegar, pero pónganse cómodos — les señalo la sala — ¿Qué les ofrezco de tomar? — Pregunto — tengo varias bebidas alcohólicas, refrescos, jugos y ponche navideño.

—Vino. — pronuncio Akashi.

—Tinto. — secundo el peliverde, el moreno rodo los ojos.

—Te ayudo. — se ofreció Takao yendo se a la cocina con el pelirrojo.

—Gracias, ¿a ti que te doy? — servía el vino en copas y las colocaba sobre un charola.

— ¿Tendrás cerveza? — el moreno había localizado frituras en un plato y se metía una al boca.

— Claro. — se acercó al refrigerador a sacar una.

El timbre sonó avisando la llegada de un nuevo invitado.

— Yo voy. — le dijo el más bajo, sabiendo que los dos que se encontraban en la sala no abrirán.

Kagami se dispuso a salir con las bebidas y algunas golosinas, viendo que los que habían llegado eran Murasakibara, Himuro, Riko y Kise.

—Nos encontramos abajo, buenas noches— saludo la joven.

Murasakibara no saludo y se fue a tomar directo de la charola que traía el anfitrión, las botanas. Kagami dejo las bebidas en el centro.

— Traeré mas— se refería a las botanas — ¿que beben?

—Cerveza— Dijo Riko.

— ¿Que puedo beber Himu-chin? — solicito una sugerencia el gigante de Yosen.

— Cerveza también Kagamichi. — le pidió el rubio alegre mientras se disponía a saludar a los otros miembros de la generación de los milagros.

Himuro se había ido con él a la cocina para ayudarle y llevarle ponche a Murasakibara.

—Es genial que hayas organizado una fiesta Taiga, pero, ¿y eso?, no recuerdo que te gustara mucho la fecha— increpo su amigo.

— Solo tenía ganas de convivir con los amigos. — no miraba a su amigo a la cara, ya algunas veces lo había estado interrogando acerca de su cercanía a cierto moreno miembro de la generación de los milagros y estaba seguro de que su casi hermano sospechaba de los que sentía por el As de Too, así que mejor andarse con cuidado cerca de él.

— Ok, fingiré que te creo. — el moreno sonrió y le guiño un ojo, yéndose con algunas cosas a la sala.

El pelirrojo se quedó solo en la cocina, con el rostro sonrojado, escucho que el timbre sonaba de nuevo y que la voz de Kise daba la bienvenida a Kuroko, Aomine y Satsuki, así que tomo una bocanada de aire y se acomodó el cabello frente al refrigerador que era cromado y le permitía verse reflejado y salió listo para su plan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La reunión había pasado amena y divertida, a menos de una hora de su inicio habían llegado todos los invitados, que después de cenar el maravilloso banquete que Kagami había cocinado, se habían dispuesto a beber alcohol, con respectivas competencias entre ellos, asar malvaviscos en la chimenea que tenía Kagami en la sala, después de los reclamos de Kuroko por ser un niño rico, algunos jugaban billar; Midorima, Akashi, Himuro, otros jugaban jenga; Takao, Murakibara y Kise, mientras en la sala Satsuki y Riko platicaban en un sillón acerca de las compras que habían realizado y Kuroko, Aomine y Kagami jugaban video juegos.

— ¡Hora del juego de la muerte! — Kise y Takao habían exclamado mientras uno traía un baraja en mano y el otro una botella de sake y se acomodaban alrededor de la mesa de centro de la sala, impidiendo jugar videojuegos a los que lo hacían.

— ¡Oiee! — exclamo Aomine cabreado mientras empujaba a Kise que se había sentado muy cerca de el — yo no sé jugar ese juego, ni lo había oído.

— Yo tampoco Kise-kun— apoyo la pelirosa viendo sospechosamente al rubio, mientras se acomodaba entre el rubio y el moreno, empujando a Aomine haciendo que quedara más cerca del pelirrojo que tenía una mano tendida en el suelo la cual fue cubierta por una cálida y morena mano, de inmediato se asustó, pero sintió un lindo cosquilleo en su estómago cuando Aomine le susurro muy cerca de su rostro un: "lo siento" retirando despacio su mano. Sonrió por ese pequeño roce, y porque Aomine no se había alejado de él aun cuando sus hombros chocaban a cada respiración que exhalaban.

Los demás se reunieron y Kise y Takao explicaron las reglas del dichoso juego.

El tema central de juego era beber y beber, había reglas estúpidas acerca de las cartas, pero a eso se resumía todo, él ni enterado estaba, pendiente a lo que hacía el moreno, porque de ser sinceros este juego le caía como anillo al dedo, ya que por si alguien se preguntaba, su maravilloso plan no era otro que emborrachar a Aomine, cuando estuviera muy ebrio robarle un pequeño beso y confesarse, esperando que al otro día el moreno no recordara nada, pero eso le bastaba para liberarse del peso de sus secretos sentimientos.

Claro que Kagami no contaba con que el moreno era buen bebedor y que el tenia mala suerte para los juegos de azahar.

Cuando habían comenzado el juego todos se encontraban medianamente sobrios, eran las 11:30 de la noche, y cuando dieron las 12:00 de la media noche se tomaron un receso para darse felicitaciones que según Himuro eran tradición, aunque habían pasado solo treinta minutos de empezar el juego, ya estaban bastante ebrios, sobre todo Kise, que después del primer abrazo que le diera Kuroko se quedó desmayado en un rincón, lo bueno es que la sala estaba alfombrada. El padre de Riko la había llamado para pasar por ella, y Aomine, Kagami y Takao habían espetado comentarios para avergonzar a Riko mientras llamaba, por lo cual recibieron reverendos golpes. Satsuki un poco mareada empezó a despedirse, dándoles abrazos muy amistosos a todos, ya que se quedaría a pasar la noche con Aida.

—Mucha suerte Kagami-kun— le había susurrado la pelirosa cuando abrazo a Kagami, el cual un poco ebrio no le entendió y la abrazo.

—Ya Satsuki, deja de hacer el ridículo. — le recrimino Aomine jalándola de los brazos de Taiga.

— Ridículo el que están haciendo aquellos. — señalo a Midorima y Akashi los cuales iban besándose en dirección al baño, pero se separaron al chocar con un mesita del pasillo.

—Es culpa del muérdago— explico el peliverde acomodándose los lentes.

—Yo no puse muérdago. — Dijo Kagami.

— ¡Ehh! Yo lo había puesto para besar a Shin-chan— exclamo en un puchero triste Takao.

— Vamos, Takao-kun no te pongas así— lo consoló Kuroko porque el pelinegro se había puesto a llorar, pero mientras lo abrazaba este se quedó dormido en medio de la sala.

— Creo que a alguien se le amonto el quehacer— Aomine había pasado su brazo por el hombro de Midorima.

— ¿Cual quehacer Shintarou? — pregunto Akashi sacando sus tijeras y yendo así Takao.

—Hora de irnos Sei— Midorima se había quitado el brazo de Aomine de encima y se llevaba a Akashi antes de que Takao no viera un nuevo año, su chofer llevaba ya un rato esperándolo abajo y Akashi se quedaría en su casa.

— ¿Quién quiere otra ronda? — ya había servido unos caballitos de tequila Himuro, que se los pasaba a Aomine, su hermano, Murasakibara y un medio dormido Kuroko que aún se encontraba a un lado de Takao, pero aun si se tomó el contendido, para después caer desmayado al lado del moreno.

—Ok, uno menos. — se dijo así mismo Tatsuya.

— Himu-chin ya tengo sueño— el gigante de Yosen se empezaba a poner necio— ya me voy. — y se encamino a la puerta sin más.

— ¡Espérate Atsushi, me voy contigo, ya es tarde!— se puso su abrigo de inmediato y salió corriendo detrás de pelimorado sin despedirse siquiera.

Aomine se había salido a la terraza a ver como los demás salían del edificio y Kagami salió también.

El aire fresco hizo que se tambaleara un poco y se tuviera que agarrar de la baranda del balcón, el ojiazul se rio de él.

—Eres malo bebiendo Bakagami— le dijo al tiempo que le daba un pellizco a la nariz del pelirrojo, esperando molestarlo pero la mano de su anfitrión tomo a la suya y la encerró entre ambas.

—No, no me digas así— le pido con la cara hacia el suelo, el moreno no entendía a qué se refería—dímelo de nuevo, dime Kagami— le solicito con una voz trémula al tiempo que se abalanzaba a besar al moreno.

Los labios de Kagami estaban muy, pero muy fríos, aunque eso no le quitaba la suavidad, eran finos y le gustaba lo que sentía, pero se deshizo del pensamiento en cuanto Kagami lo empujo, pero lo mantuvo sujeto de su chamarra, a una distancia prudente, con un fuerte agarre pero sin verlo a la cara.

—¡Me gustas! — grito de pronto el pelirrojo, Aomine podía ver que temblaba. Lo soltó y se echó a correr para dentro del apartamento.

Aomine se quedó parado y una sonrisa surco su rostro.

Ahora entendía el regalo que le había dado Satsuki antes de irse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

—Dai-chan, toma — la chica le había extendido una cajita pequeña, cuando la había acompañado a la puerta— esfuérzate. — y le guiño un ojo.

La abrió y dentro había una nota, "Tú también le gustas, créeme sabes que no me equivoco en esas cosas", rezaba la nota, debajo de ella un condón con empaque navideño se encontraba.

— ¡Satsuki pervertida! — gruño en sus adentros, era cierto que le gustaba Kagami, pero no podría decírselo, aun cuando últimamente se estuviera muriendo de las ganas por besarlo, no se lo diría, esa navidad era lo último que tenía pensado compartir con el pelirrojo para después no verlo más.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Fin Flash Back- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sintió en su bolso el empaque del regalo que Satsuki le había dado y se dirigió a buscar al pelirrojo.

Kagami se había tirado boca abajo a lo ancho de su cama.

Aomine lo había rechazado. Era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza ebria.

¿Por qué lo había besado? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, respondiéndose el mismo: "porque ese era el plan desde un principio estúpido", "se veía tan guapo a la luz de la luna ¿cómo ibas a resistirte?", le decía otra vocecita. "Además toda la noche estuvo toqueteándote disimuladamente, hasta cuando te dio el abrazo de feliz navidad te restregó el paquete, tenías derecho a ilusionarte", le decía otra y el solo abrazaba más fuerte la almohada.

Aomine entro a la habitación que era iluminada solo por las luces que entraban del exterior, lo suficiente para ver recostado a Kagami, se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo acariciándole el cabello, acercándose para acariciarlo con sus labios.

— Yo también te quiero Taiga— el pelirrojo se incorporó de inmediato al oír esas palabras, dándole un cabezazo al moreno que se replegó hacia la cabecera sobándose el área afectada — idiota. — le recrimino sin enojo real en la voz.

—Lo siento.— Taiga se acercó para inspeccionar el golpe, pero el otro aprovecho para tomarlo de la nuca y besarlo apasionadamente, ya que el anterior roce solo lo habían dejado con ganas de calentar esos labios y explorar esa gran boca que tenía el As de Seirin.

—Aomine— trataba de separarse, porque los besos del moreno lo mareaban más de lo que ya estaba, sentía un cosquilleo en sus labios y como se estaba calentando demasiado, si seguían besándose violaría a Aomine en ese momento, ya había esperado mucho por él.

—Solo déjame besarte un poco más. — decía entre cortos besos el As de Too, descendiendo sus manos por los costados del pelirrojo, para adentrar sus manos y acariciar la piel de su espalda que se erizo con su toque, lo que le saco una risilla de suficiencia, que le duro poco, porque el otro le propino una mordida en el labio que lo encendió al momento.

—Si sigues te voy a violar aquí mismo. — el pelirrojo lo veía con deseo, al tiempo que le colocaba una mano en el pecho y le desabrochaba la chamarra.

El otro rio —inténtalo— y le saco e suéter y la camisa que llevaba, lanzándose a su cuello sin miramientos.

El pelirrojo gimió en sorpresa, acomodándose en el regazo de Aomine, quedando sobre su erección y frotando el trasero en ella, por lo que Daiki no tardo en bajar sus manos a los muslos aun cubiertos, y volver a subir para desabrocharle la bragueta y sacar el miembro del pelirrojo que al sentir el cálido tacto se refugió en el moreno cuello mordiéndolo, lo que le saco un gruñido ronco a su amante.

—Taiga— empezó a mover su mano reconociendo la piel del pene de su tigre — ayúdame un poco, déjame sacarte toda la ropa.

Lo instó, tratando de levantarlo con su otra mano de uno de sus glúteos, el pelirrojo levanto sus caderas solo suficiente para que pudiera salir el pantalón y ropa interior pero no se despegó de su amante al cual le besaba el pecho, por lo que la ropa quedo incluso arriba de la cama, mientras él le sacaba la chamarra y camiseta al ojiazul deleitando sus manos con los brazos tonificados y los abdominales de aquel.

Kagami le acariciaba con ímpetu, con una pasión abrazadora que le estaba acabando la resistencia, así que empujo al más bajo para recostarlo en el colchón, mientras es se desbrochaba los pantalones y se quedaba desnudo, su amante estiro las piernas a lo largo, las mismas que las manos de Aomine acariciaron desde los tobillos, subiendo y deteniéndose en los huesos de las caderas donde con sus dedos dibujaba círculos mientras se acercaba a la erección del pelirrojo para lamer el glande lo que le saco un gemido alto a Kagami que enseguida trato de silenciarse mordiéndose los labios. Aomine llevo una de sus manos a los hinchados testículos proporcionándole masajes que solo incrementaban la presión en los mismos, Taiga sentía escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo seguido de tirones en su columna ahora que Aomine mordisqueaba delicadamente su escroto, su pene ya babeaba de excitación, pero el también quería sentir Aomine, así que le jaloneo el cabello haciendo que el otro voltear a verlo, lo tomo del rostro para besarlo y mientras sus lenguas se tentaban entre sí, se incorporó llevándose a Aomine con el dejándolo con la espalda recargada a la cabecera, se separó lamiendo su torso, deleitándose con la maravillosa tableta de chocolate que representaban los abdominales del moreno, y repasándolo con su lengua, dejando un chupetón en la costilla más baja y descendiendo hasta el erguido y enorme miembro que lo esperaba húmedo y goteante.

—Adelante Kagami—la seductora voz de Daiki se escuchaba ronca y perversa— es mi regalo de navidad para ti. — y poso su mano sobre los cabellos de fuego, la cabeza de inmediato bajo para adentrar aquella verga ya dura en su paladar, el cual se deleitó en el sabor de su amado.

— ¡Arrgh! — el gemido contenido de Daiki emociono a Kagami, Aomine le sujeto más fuerte los cabellos, la cavidad era tan caliente y Taiga se trataba de tragar su miembro por completo, haciendo chocar el glande con su fibrosa garganta, presionándolo al momento de esta contraerse por las náuseas, las mismas que el pelirrojo controlaba sacándose por momentos el pene de la boca y respirando profundo. Se volvió a aventurar lamiendo el glande y chupando con ganas, el otro lo detuvo.

— ¡Basta! Me quiero correr dentro de ti. — le jalo el brazo para que se levantara y Kagami se volvió a sentar en su regazo.

—Métemela Daiki— le pidió el pelirrojo al estar frente a su amante.

— ¡Estás loco, te va a lastimar!— le dijo situando su mano en la espalda baja y acariciando hasta llegar a las firmes nalgas.

—Yo me he metido los dedos muchas veces pensando en ti.— Kagami se había ocultado en su cuello nuevamente, jadeando húmedamente en su piel.

Su pene dio un tirón, poniéndose aún más duro, Aomine Daiki no podía con eso.

Había estado conteniéndose, fantaseando noche tras noche en penetrar ese culo como para resistirse ante esas palabras, por lo que levanto del trasero al pelirrojo, que se sostuvo con sus propias piernas y acomodo su pene ansioso en la abertura, que lo recibió con reticencia, ya que su tamaño era considerable, Taiga le encajo las uñas en los hombros, y le mordió el cuello con fuerza, le dejaría marca, pero eso lo encendía, le giro un poco cadera y le menciono mientras le amasaba una nalga— relájate Taiga— el otro trato de calmarse.

— Duele— se quejó con un gesto deformando su rostro y aguantando lágrimas en sus ojos rojos — mucho más que mis dedos. —trato de acomodarse.

— Ya pasara— le susurro el moreno, mientras recorría su mano de la nalga de Taiga por su costado y luego la llevaba a su cara, extendiendo la palma y lamiéndola, dejándola totalmente empapada de su saliva y llevándola a la erección del pelirrojo, colocando el glande en el centro de la palma y frotando circularmente. Kagami se removió de inmediato, la sensación era increíble, el dolor seguía presente ya que con lo que se había estado moviendo toda la extensión de Aomine estaba dentro de su ano.

Aomine aumento el ritmo de la masturbación, las paredes de Taiga eran apretadas y viscosas, el calor dentro de él era abrazador y sus caderas querían moverse, así que sin poder contenerse más empezó el vaivén, sacándole gritos a Kagami de dolor y excitación por igual, se retorcía sobre él sin control, colocando sus manos sobre su cabello azul y jalándoselo, besándolo y mordisqueando sus labios. De repente una certera estocada en la próstata del más bajo hizo que abriera la ojos, separándose de los labios de su amante y viendo sorprendido el semblante lujurioso del moreno que apretaba las mandíbulas y le perlaba el sudor todo el rostro, el dolor había desaparecido, Kagami enfocó su vista sobre su miembro y la mano que lo masturbaba, eso se sentía tan bien, las estocadas que tocaba muy profundo en su interior le mandaban placenteras corrientes eléctricas que se concentraban en su abdomen bajo y de repente quiso más, apoyo ambas manos sobre los fuertes hombros y empezó a moverse, cabalgando el miembro que tanto placer le estaba brindando cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar sus sonoros gemidos.

Aomine escuchaba encantado los gemidos que le regalaba el pelirrojo, era excitante oírlo tan desinhibido, la fuerza con la que ahora el pelirrojo se dejaba caer contra su miembro y la fricción que proporcionaba la rapidez le estaba haciendo llegar, así que dejo de masturbarlo y lo tomo con amabas manos de las nalgas presionándolas, el culo de Kagami empezó a cerrarse más fuerte sobre su miembro y a momento que este grito su nombre y le salpico el abdomen con su semen, las contracciones de su ano lo llevaron al paraíso.

Ayudo al pelirrojo a desincrustarse de su pene y lo recostó a su lado abrazándolo y dándole besos cortos y caricias dulces, quedando dormidos ambos.

Sentía carne tibia y suave en ciertas partes de su rostro, eran besos que alguien le estaba dando por todo el rostro, abrió sus ojos somnolientos y sonrió al ver los ojos rojos de Kagami verlo con adoración.

— Eres el mejor regalo que me ha dejado _Santa Claus— _le dijo dándole un beso en la boca.

— Y eso que no me diste tiempo de ponerme el moño y mi gorrito navideño— contesto recordando el regalo que había recibido de Satsuki— Aunque hoy es navidad y más tarde puedo darte otro regalo. — se le abalanzó tumbándolo sobre su espalda y dándole más besos.

— Van a despertar a Kise-kun y Takao -kun. — les dijo una voz, haciendo que ambos casi cayeran de la cama.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Tetsu? — Aomine preguntaba furioso, cubriendo con una sábana a su amante.

— Momoi-san me pidió fotos. — dijo mostrándoles el celular donde se apreciaba como se habían estado besando sobre la cama, si bien no se veía nada de sus partes reproductivas sí que había mucha piel al descubierto — dijo que no fueran tacaños y que las tomaría como su presente de navidad.

— ¡dame eso Kuroko! — Manoteaba tratando de alcanzar el teléfono ya que no pensaba dejar que esa loca viera fotos tan comprometedoras.

— Ustedes dos son realmente unos pervertidos— acuso el moreno mientras alcanzaba sus boxers y los de Kagami — largo de aquí Kuroko, y encárgate de que los otros se vallan, pienso darle una navidad muy larga a Kagami. — sonrió perversamente mientras Kagami casi se ahoga con su propia saliva y se ponía más rojo que su cabello.

— ¡No tienes que informárselo idiota! — le lanzo los pantalones en la cara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la sala un rubio se despertaba al sentir la vibración de su celular, se le notificaba una nueva publicación de Facebook, la abrió encontrándose una foto de Aomine y Kagami dándose un tierno beso a la luz de la luna.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Decía el pie de foto, Satsuki la había subido y estaban etiquetados los de la fiesta.

Un mensaje llego de inmediato: "Feliz Navidad Kise-kun :P"

Se levantó como pudo con el dolor de cabeza que se cargaba y se fue de ahí los más rápido posible siendo observado por un Kuroko que estaba sentado en el sillón y no fue notado.

"Eres mala Momoi-san" envió un mensaje a su futura novia.

"Él nunca podría hacer feliz a Dai-chan, debe entenderlo. :* "

Kuroko sonrió por la sobreprotectora que se ponía la pelirosa cuando de Aomine se trataba. Unos extraños ruidos lo alertaron y decidió patear a Takao hasta que despertará, él no pensaba aguantar los gemidos de esos dos, al menos no sobrio como ya estaba.

**FIN**

_**Ok, fue lo que salió, quería un fic navideño y es lo que hice.**_

_**Lamento la falta de gracia, los errores de ortografía y esas cosas.**_

_**Como no me gusta a navidad porque a mí no me traen un Daiki, les deseo cosas buenas y pornosas en su vida.**_

_**Saludos y disfruten las vacaciones.**_


End file.
